


Can We Do More For Them?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Tic Tac Woe (Apocalypse Bingo) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apocalypse, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Shiro stared at the scorched landscape and wondered what they could for the survivors.





	Can We Do More For Them?

**Author's Note:**

> For my tic_tac_woe bingo card to the prompt, _Nuclear holocaust_.

Everything burned and smoked.

Shiro tried to ignore it as he stared unseeingly at the scorched surface of a small, unknown planet that team Voltron had just sought to liberate of a tyrannical government.

Who instead decided to scorch the entire planet and cause a nuclear holocaust in retaliation for rebel forces seeking help from them and the Blades to liberate their homeworld from the government that controlled everything.

Someone coughs behind him startled Shiro turns around quickly to find Krolia and Allura standing behind him, and beyond them, the rest of Team Voltron and the other Blades were doing their best to help the survivors that they had managed to find.

"How many survived?" Shiro asked softly.

Allura had opened her mouth to respond to the question, but no sound came out of her mouth as tears silently fell from her eyes. Krolia sighed and gently took over for the Princess when she continued not to speak.

"Too few. Perhaps less than 900 survivors out of a 9 million population that had been on the verge of explosive population growth. But even that 900 is quickly falling. None of their government officials survived the blast," Krolia answered quietly, watching him.

"Is there any supplies or anything else that we can do to help them?" Shiro asked even as he had the feeling that he would already know the answer to his question.

Both Krolia and Allura were already shaking their heads as Coran joined their little group by the steaming cliffside and was shaking his head as well.

"By Galactic Treaties, we can't do anything more than giving these survivors some supplies," Coran stated, looking around them. "We were already toeing the line of what was acceptable to the Treaties when the rebels contacted us for help."

"So there's nothing that we can do then."

"No, I'm sorry, Shiro. Beyond what we're already doing would be breaking the Galactic Treaties. We would be on trial for doing anything more than dictated by the Treaties."


End file.
